This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles typically include a meter cluster configured to convey various types of information to a driver of the vehicle, such as the vehicle speed, engine speed, engine temperature, fuel level, etc. More recently, the meter cluster has become partially or entirely electronic. Thus the meter cluster is often displayed on a display screen configured to electronically display information to the driver. While current meter cluster systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, an electronic meter cluster system able to more clearly convey information to the driver would be desirable. The present teachings advantageously provide such an electronic meter cluster system, which has numerous advantages over current meter clusters as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.